Shepard a stripper?
by Hated Hunter
Summary: What happens when the most destructive woman in the galaxy decides that the crew can have Shore leave on a city that is made almost entirely of bars and strip clubs? Well read and find out. Rated T for nudity, language, and use of alcohol, rating may change later depending on certain factors.
1. Chapter 1

**So, There is really nothing to be put here except that I wrote this on a complete whim. Seriously, I just started writing and it turned into this nearly a thousand word fic (Not counting A/Ns). So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Commander Shepard stepped out of the Normandy, and took a breath of fresh air from the planet known as Taris, "It has been too long since I've been able to get off this damned ship," she said as she looked around, "Now what to destroy first?"

"Is that all you can think about Shepard?" Ashley asked as she stepped forward, "big guns and explosions?"

The redhead looked at Ashley and winked, "Oh, I can think of a lot more than that."

Ashley got a weird vibe from Shepard and took a step to the side, "Umm... what are we doing here?"

"I came here to destroy some buildings, piss off a few mercs; you know the relaxing stuff."

"You have one strange idea of relaxing," Ashley said shrugging her shoulders.

the rest of the crew came out of the airlock knocked Ashley to the ground, "Shore leave!" they shouted as they trampled the woman.

Shepard crouched down right next to Ashley, "You okay?"

"I may need Chakwas..." the woman groaned as she turned over.

"Let me check," Shepard grabbed Ashley's breast harshly, "Did that hurt?"

"Bitch!" she shouted as she jumped up and covered her breast, "damn pervert!"

"Looks like you didn't need Chakwas," Shepard turned around and walked down the ramp swaying her hips on purpose.

"I don't swing that way!"

"I think I can change your mind," Shepard laughed as she disappeared through the doors.

"Tough chance," Ashley said as she went back into the ship.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

Joker asked Ashley to go out with him to one of the bars in case he had too much too drink, "Why couldn't you ask someone else?" the gunnery chief asked as she helped the limping man.

"I can't get a hold of Shepard, and everyone else, and I'm not much of a people person."

"Then why do we call you Joker again?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Because I like making little kids laugh," Joker replied in mock seriousness.

They found a bar that looked promising and walked in. Only to find that everyone on the Normandy crew had chosen to go to that exact same bar, "Well, this wasn't expected..." Joker trailed off as he saw the main stripper, commander Shepard, and she was getting a shit ton of tips from the crew, "I think we just lost our next pay checks..."

"Shepard?" Ashley asked in utter confusion. The soldier was having absolutely no luck in understanding under what conditions Shepard would act like a stripper.

Despite the music being deafening, it seemed like the SpecTRe heard Ashley's voice and looked over with a seductive smile before turning around and sticking her ass out towards the two and swiveling her hips.

Joker's mouth went slack as he watched his CO dancing in the middle of the bar. He tugged on his collar, "I think it is getting a little hot," he said to Ashley.

"I'm leaving," Ashley said as she shielded her eyes.

When she turned to leave she ran into something hard, and removed her hand from her eyes to see a drunk Wrex, "Don't be so stingy, have a drink or two," he said grabbing the woman and carrying her towards the actual bar, and in effect closer the Shepard's strip show.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she futilely tried to hit the krogan.

Wrex sat Ashley down at the bar and ordered her a drink, "Have one drink, then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine," Ashley ordered as she took the drink and downed it in one gulp. Usually Ashley could take any type of drink but this one burned her down to her core, "Shit Wrex!" she said as she spit half of it out, "What is this crap?"

"Crap? This is the best Ryncol money can buy," Wrex said as he downed another one, "At least in this piss poor excuse for a bar."

Ashley immediately felt the Ryncol go to work and rubbed her head, "You are inshane," she told Wrex and got up, she immediately fell to the floor, _Crap, I'm too drunk to walk! _She thought, _This stuff was really strong to do that to me in one drink._

Wrex picked Ashley up and put her on her seat again, "And I thought you'd be able to handle a drink," Wrex said as he chuckled, "if you were a krogan... well, I don't think I have to say anymore."

Ashley sneered, "Like I would *hiccup* fuck you!" she told the old krogan, "I would much rather," Ashley fell off her seat again with a thud, "go lesbian."

In under three seconds flat Ashley felt herself get lifted off the ground, not by Wrex but by Shepard, "Did I hear you right?"

"Shhit," Ashley slurred as she looked around, "Someone get me back to the ship."

"I volunteer," Shepard said as she through Ashley over her shoulder, "Show's over boys!" there was a collective groan from all the male crew-members that were actually watching the show, "Mama's bout to get herself some tail!"

"Can you send us the vid?" one of the men asked.

"If you're lucky," Shepard winked as she fixed the stripper outfit she was wearing so that it wasn't showing her breasts anymore.

"This is not happening..." Ashley said as he face was level with Shepard's ass. She had to admit it did look good, but Ashley never thought about Shepard in that way, "Please be a dream."

"If this is a dream," Shepard said as she put a hand on Ashley's ass, "Then let's hope it doesn't end."

* * *

**So, I've run into a little dilemma here, there will be a second chapter, what that chapter is going to be, will decide on you guys, will it be a dream or will this actually be happening? Depending on what you guys leave in the comments will be how I write the next chapter. There is a one week cut off date, and whichever gets the more votes will be the written chapter. Leave you're vote in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard laid Ashley on to the bed in her quarters, "Now, I will show you what I want to do to you," the commanding officer told gunnery chief. She began to take her clothes off slowly giving her a show.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked as she tried to get off the bed, "I could..." she had to pause due to her being too drunk to think coherently and shook her head, "I could report you... for raping me."

"Oh, but you won't," Shepard told her as she threw her clothes to the floor and pinned Ashley to the bed, "because you'll enjoy it too much." The look in Shepard's eyes was one of pure lust, "Why do you think I saved you on Virmire?"

Those words momentarily took Ashley out of her drunken stupor, "You saved me because of..."

"Yes," Shepard said as she brought her face closer to Ashley, "I saved you because I couldn't be without you." After she said that, Shepard locked her lips with Ashley's, who had become almost completely left open by the revelations.

When Shepard broke the kiss, "When? How?" the stunned woman asked as she stared wide eyed at the naked one.

"Does it matter?" Shepard asked as she reached down to Ashley's waist-line, and pulled her shirt up slowly. She when the neck-line of her shirt covered the top half of her face, but not the bottom, Shepard kissed Ashley again. Shepard finished pulling off the shirt and broke the kiss, "You don't seem so adamant about your sexuality anymore," a prideful smirk came across her face as she leaned down and kissed Ashley's neck.

The drunk woman let out a soft moan, "I'm still..." Ashley stopped talking and rolled the two over, "Fuck it."

"That is the spirit," Shepard encouraged as Ashley took her bra off, letting her firm breasts free, "Looks like your body is ready for this," Shepard told Ashley as she gently ran her hands up her hips and up to the erected nipples.

"It is cold in here," Ashley defended herself before moaning again, "damn, those are sensitive."

"So I've heard," Shepard coos playfully as she leans up and kisses one of her nipples. She gently massaged her other breast with one hand while her free hand moved to Ashley's belt, quickly undoing the buckle and unbuttoning her pants.

Ashley's head leaned back as she let out another moan. Shepard used her off-balanced position to push her onto her back so that she was once again on top, "I see you like being the dominant one," Ashley said as she looked up at Shepard, though she was partially blinded by light behind Shepard's head.

Shepard slowly pulled Ashley's pants down her thighs along with her underwear and smiled, "When did you guess that?" she asked rhetorically as she crawled backwards.

"I just got a feeling."

"Then tonight is going to be a good night," Shepard crept forward to the apex of Ashley's legs and slowly lowered her head.

* * *

Ashley woke up in a cold sweat, "What the fuck was that?" she asked outloud as she looked around. She was inside her quarters, "It was all just a dream then," she said as she laid back down in her bed.

"What was a dream?" a feminine voice asked from next to her.

Ashley turned her head and saw Samantha Traynor laying in her bed, without any clothes on, "When did you get here?"

"Somewhere between the third or fifth bottle of wine," the yeoman said as she smiled, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Ashley had to think back a bit, "There was a drinking contest with Vega..." she stopped when she realized her situation, "What the fuck!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed, and to her expectations there were no clothes on her body.

"Don't shout," Samantha said as she held her head, "I think we had a little too much last night."

"This never happened," Ashley said as she began looking for her clothes.

"I think it is too late for that," Samantha said as she took Ashley's underwear, and spun them on her finger.

"Give those to me," Ashley said when she saw them.

"Sure thing." Samantha held them out on her palm.

"Thank you," Ashley said as she reached out for the black panties. When she was just about to grab them, Samantha clasped Ashley's hand and pulled her into a kiss, one she didn't break for a full minute.

"Something to remember me by," she said quietly, "and if you ever want to do this again, just wink," she said before quickly gathering her clothes and running out of the room and towards the bathrooms.

Ashley sat there stunned for a minute, "That wasn't actually half bad," she thought aloud before quickly putting her clothes back on.

* * *

Ashley made it to the lounge and took her usual place staring into space, when she heard the door open, half expecting Traynor, she turned to look back only to find Shepard. Remembering the dream she blushed slightly, "Hey Skipper," she greeted feeling a moistness in her crotch.

"I heard you had a wild time with Traynor last night," Shepard said as she sat on the couch adjacent to Ashley, "I didn't know you went that way."

"Neither did I," Ashley said as she leaned her head back on the couch.

"So, how was your first lesbian experience?"

"I have no idea," Ashley said with a chuckle, "What the hell did Vega put in those drinks last night?"

"Whatever it was, he tried hitting on Liara."

"Ouch, what did you do to him?"

"I threw him across the damn room, is what I did to him," Shepard said as she smiled.

"Well, did you want to talk about anything?"

"Yeah, are you considering switching sides?" Shepard asked with a purely curious tone.

"I don't... a little," she admitted as she looked away. She shifted in her seat a little.

"So, you are on the edge," Shepard said with a smirk.

"How the hell do you know?" Ashley asked as she looked back at her CO.

Shepard stood up and walked towards Ashley, "Because, I had to be pushed over the edge too," she said pushing Ashley down on the couch.

* * *

**And that is how you take the best of both worlds! Sorry for the delay of this, it took me a while to actually get the direction of this chapter right, so many scrapped versions. So, leave a review on whether or not I should continue this series. As the unchronological adventures of Ashley Williams.**


End file.
